Black Book
by alyssialui
Summary: Untold stories of the lesser known members of Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Short drabble collection for the Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt. COMPLETED
1. Isla

_A/N: Isla Black never wanted the power. Short drabble about an unknown Black. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Isla Black_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Ten of Diamonds: Write about not wanting power._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Not For The Want Of Power<strong>

Isla may have been one of the four children of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, but that was a title that she had been given not one she really wanted. She liked being a pureblood but she didn't like the unquestionable power that came with her name. Others would have thought her crazy which is why she never voiced such thoughts. She obeyed her parents and continue her etiquette classes, training to become the perfect pureblood wife.

But Isla never wanted that. Isla wanted to be free, to live a life without expectations and gossip and prestige. She just wanted to be normal. So when she went to Hogwarts and was finally away from her pureblooded and prejudiced family, she began to rebel. She knew her parents would be disappointed in her choices, probably even mad, but she didn't care. She was finally free from their clutches. And after Hogwarts, she settled down with a muggle named Bob Hitchens, happy she would no longer be a Black and giving up the power she never wanted.


	2. Cedrella

_A/N: Cedrella has escaped the Black and finally found the light and everything's that much clearer._

_Submission for:_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Five of Spades: Write about confusion or clarity._

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Cedrella Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Like A Fog Had Lifted<strong>

Cedrella had been living in the dark for as long as she could remember. She would wake up and go about her duties and then retire for the night still feeling as if she done nothing of worth. Her life had become dreary, or maybe it always was and she had only just realized it. She followed her family's beliefs to a 'T' without question or complaint, and they were happy with her, but she was finding out she wasn't happy with herself.

Even at school, she wasn't particularly happy but she also wasn't sad. She was just floating in a fog, interacting with others as was expected. She had to represent her house and family in all facets of life, which included even walking through the halls with her head held high and her nose turned up.

But then she met Septimus Weasley. By a strange unfortunate circumstance involving a soiled shirt and a red faced, red-haired boy, she had gotten to know all about this Weasley boy who gave us the cheekiest smiles and had the deepest laugh she had heard.

As she got to know him, it was as if a curtain was being lifted and the world came into focus. Everything seemed clearer and brighter, her days longer and she could chronicle it by the events she did with him. Her siblings looked at her oddly whenever they saw them walking together through the halls, her demeanour not as regal and elegant as usual, but they too couldn't deny that she seemed better when talking to him.

And that was the problem. She was technically fraternizing with the enemy, a blood traitor when compared to her family's pureblood beliefs. She was stepping out of line and going against the status quo. They frowned upon this friendship and tried everything to end it. She couldn't be wasting time with a Weasley when there were other, more suitable purebloods to befriend and possibly marry.

What they hadn't realized was she had more than a friendship with Septimus. She had found herself in him and had felt more alive than she had since she had been born. So she didn't mind when after she left Hogwarts, her family disowned her. She had left the darkness and the Black behind, and found her light in her fiance and his bright smile.


	3. Alphard

_A/N: Alphard thinks that maybe he should have had a son. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Alphard Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - The Son He Never Had<strong>

Alphard didn't need kids of his own. It was too much responsibility and he knew he would be a horrible father. He had never been a serious person, though he could fake it like the rest of them. He could attend gala and entertain guests just like his siblings and the rest of his family. He had raised with the same beliefs and customs as his siblings. He was the perfect Black son. But he would not be the perfect Black father.

And he was quite alright with that. When Cygnus had a child first, Alphard had been happy for his younger brother and Walburga had been livid at being upstaged. Walburga was always an attention hog, so the two brothers laughed heartily at their older sister in the most dignified way possible.

Cygnus ended up having three daughters and though there was disappointment that there was still no Black heir from his line, he could tell Cygnus was happy with his family on the inside. His oldest was a firecracker, the middle was a little sneak and the smallest was a delicate flower. Three different personalities packed into three different little girls. All precious, but Alphard was still happy to not be a father.

Then Walburga finally got pregnant and had a son, the Black heir, which she lauded over the two of us. If Cygnus was offended, he didn't let it on, but Alphard laughed directly into her face. She could keep all the crying and burping if she wanted to mother the Black heir. She then had another son but this time, she knew better than to throw it in her brothers' faces, even if this one was the light of his world.

As all the children grew, Alphard sat back and watched from the sidelines. He enjoyed the single, responsibility-free life of a bachelor and the frequent visits from his nephews and nieces. Alphard had a good life.

But he had grown close to one of his nephews. He shouldn't have chosen a favourite but it had been hard to. From he could walk, the little boy seemed to always seek him out and Alphard was always one to dazzle and amaze. He grew close to the little one, the one who resembled him so much, not in looks but in being. He was just like him: chasing freedom but still trapped by the rules held in place by their society. And he loved to pull pranks and jokes.

They would always find some mischief to get into if they could get away with it without Walburga finding out. And every time they had to separate, a small voice in Alphard's head would tell him he would have been a good father if he had Sirius as a son.


	4. Dorea

_A/N: Dorea didn't find Charlus until she was much older than her siblings. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Seven of Hearts: Write about lucky love._

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Dorea Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - Lady Luck<strong>_  
><em>

Dorea was running out of time. She had waited too long to find a husband of her own. After her betrothed had died unfortunately, she had been searching for another possible suitor. But there was no one else that her family would approve of that wasn't already married or betrothed to another. She was almost 40 and still had no husband or child. Her siblings already had children who were about to have their own children very soon, and she was still alone.

She stood in the corner of the boring party, her eyes scanning the crowd. She knew everyone here, most of them younger than her and of them taken up. She also saw her niece and nephew, each with their little families running amok. She sighed. Would she ever know such joy?

"Dorea," a strong voice said in her ear.

She turned to see Charlus Potter looking as regal and important as ever. He was her age as well and he looked at her as if he had found a kindred spirit. She flashed him a wide smile, "Charlus, isn't it a pleasure."

He smiled and then said, "Let's leave this party. It's for the younger crowd any way," while pulling her out of the ballroom and into the garden.

He smiled at her as she walked across the deck and leaned against the railing to gaze out at the yard. He came to stand beside her and said, "Dorea, I'm sure you have heard about the passing of my dear Catherine."

Dorea nodded. Of course she had heard. Catherine had been very sick for the past two years and had suddenly died last month. Everyone gossiped that it was so unfortunate that she died without giving Charlus an heir.

"It was definitely heart-breaking, and I don't know if I'll ever fully get over her. We had been married for almost 20 years. She was my life and my love," he said before quieting.

Dorea looked off uncomfortably. If she wanted to hear about his sob story, she would have asked. At least he was married and in love for so long. She had no one to love and no one to marry.

"She wouldn't want me to mourn her passing, and although it's so soon, I don't want to waste any time. Dorea, I've been watching you for a long time. I would have loved to hold your hand when we were younger, but you were betrothed to another, as was I. By the time Charon had died, I had already been married to Catherine for two years. But it seems like faith has shined on us in the most unfortunate death of my wife."

He grabbed her hand and held it softly, "I would count myself lucky to finally be able to court you, Dorea."

Dorea blinked. Was this really happening? Was she finally about to get married and start a family like she always wanted?

She moved closer to him and put her hands around his neck, "I'm an older woman now, so I don't have time to wait for courting, Mr Potter."

He grinned and moved closer to her face, "Then I'll just have to pick up the pace."

They met in a soft kiss and Dorea counted herself lucky to find Charlus after all these years.


	5. Marius

_A/N: Marius was born normal in an abnormal world. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Marius Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Too Normal<strong>

He wasn't special in any way, shape or form. His eyes were the darkest black. His hair was black and nicely coiffed, his features were handsome and perfectly aligned, his clothes were always pristine and pressed, which was the usual within his family. He wasn't special, he was normal.

But in a world of magic, being normal was abnormal. Marius had been born into one of the most prestigious pureblood families and he showed no signs of magic whatsoever. His mother cried and his father locked himself away after all hope eventually disappeared by the time he was four.

So instead of living with the shame of a non-magical child, his parents pretend they had no such thing. It was much easier for them to do than he had hoped. He was practically dead to them once they realized he was 'normal'.

Had he been brought up differently, he would have pleaded with them not to send him away. He would have told them that it wasn't his fault he came out this way. But he had been brought up a Black and he knew their views on such offences to the family line. So he put up no resistance when they sent him away and removed him from their lives. Though he didn't know, they eventually had another child to fill his place and his name was never mentioned in that household again, his things were burnt and destroyed and any trace of his birth was wiped from the large tapestry.


	6. Walburga

_A/N: Walburga is a Black by birth and by marriage, making her children pure Black._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Walburga_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Uniting Bloodlines<strong>

Her marriage had been strange but with the power it gave her, she cared not that she was essentially marrying her cousin. These sorts of things happened in pureblood families all the time and what an honour it would be for someone like her to become the bond to tie two branches together.

However, there could be disadvantages. There was always talk of abnormalities forming when the purebloods interbred but that could never happen to Walburga. Her genes and her blood were too good for abnormalities. If any were to happen, it would come from Orion's branch of the familiy. She always did think they were a little weak.

But no matter. With Black blood from both parents, her children would be great, powerful and actually be worthy of being called Black heirs. They were be purely Black, their lineage unquestionable, as would she by name. She would be Walburga Black nee Black. Her sons would come out perfect and god-forbid they disappoint her or cause her shame. She would never hear the end of it after how much she bragged already. But that could never happen.


	7. Druella

_A/N: Druella finds happiness in her marriage through her daughter. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Druella Black_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Paradise Found<strong>

Druella Rosier came into the Black family under an arranged marriage. She did not love Cygnus but it was her duty to become his wife. At first she had fought against her parents' wishes. She had already found love in another boy, even though she knew she shouldn't have. She had hoped in vain that by the time came, she could have ran off and married the boy. That never happened. He 'mysteriously' vanished and Druella was set to marry Cygnus by the following month.

It was a whirlwind of movement and arrangements which Druella hated to be a part of. She was moved to and from, all in preparation for a day she never wanted to come and a life she never wanted to start. She got married and though Cygnus honestly tried to make her happy, she just couldn't find it within herself. This was not the life she wanted but she was destined to live. She was Druella Black, whether she liked it or not.

She soon became pregnant and all the Blacks were talking about it. There would be a new Black Heir, and what an honour it was for her to be its mother. Cygnus was ecstatic and she tried to mirror his excitement, but she felt no joy or pride in practically being a mule just produce the next Black.

However, when her baby was born, it turned out be a girl. Cygnus was livid and it brought Druella to tears. Being a pureblood wife, she was to carry out her duties and responsibilities regardless of happiness, the most important being to produce an heir. By having a girl, she had essentially failed her duty, her husband and his family.

But when Cygnus eventually settled down and he handed her the infant, something stirred within Druella. She saw her baby, her darling baby girl whose hair curled though not fair, and her lips which pursed outwards. The baby gave her a slanted smile, causing one to blossom on her own face. Even if she had failed, Druella finally found happiness as a Black in her baby girl.


	8. Elladora

_A/N: Elladora revisits the memories of love past. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Raffle Ticket_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Elladora Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Letters From the Past<strong>

Elladora was searching through her many trunks and locked cabinets. Her mind had run across a slice of life long forgotten and she was trying to hold on to it. It was one moment in her life where she had been truly happy, and right now she needed a bit of happiness in her life.

She pulled out the last trunk at the back of her closet, her old bones creaking under the stress. She huffed a bit in exhaustion before blowing off the dust and unlocking the trunk. There were so many bundles of cloth and fabric and forgotten trinkets which all brought back so many memories, but they weren't what she came here for. She reached beneath the fabrics and pulled out a neatly tied stack of paper. These were the memories she wanted to relive.

There were countless letters full of love and dreams and lives lived together but apart. Elladora saved everyone as she wrote to her one true love who had lived in France - William. He was a pureblood who she had met while on vacation there and they had found love even though he was betrothed to another. They knew their relationship would be short-lived as he would be marrying the woman within the next few years, so they made the most of the situation. They divulged their wildest hopes and the damning nightmares to the point where he knew her better than she knew herself.

Once he was married, the letters between them eventually stopped and her would receive no reply. The letters between them eventually stopped and hers would receive no reply. He had gotten caught up with life and had pushed her to the side.

She could have found her own husband. Her parents never signed her over anyone at birth, an oversight on their part they realized after but something she was happy she escaped. It meant she had her choice of potential suitors, but they were none that could match up to her William.

She later found out he had died at the young age of 35 of Dragon Pox. Her heart ached for the lost she never knew happened but he continued to live on in her heart. Her love for him at 17 stayed with her throughout her life and still existed at the age of 70.

Elladora spent the rest of the evening re-reading the words and thoughts of her 19 year old William.


	9. Pollux

_A/N: Pollux had only one job._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Pollux Black_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Duty Before Desire<strong>

Pollux was the oldest of four children, no make that three. As the first born and the 'only' son, his life was all about duty. It was his duty to look out for his siblings and to continue the Black bloodline and its purity. His parents were always watching him to ensure that he was toeing the line and not deviating from the plan.

While his sisters may have had more breathing room to do as they pleased, Pollux was constantly reminded of his duties to the family. He had no friends excepted those relationship that were ordained and approved by his parents, he only went out when his parents allowed him to and he would follow all the rules as outlined without question. Pollux was a son and a son's lot in life was to follow their parents and carry out their wishes.

Pollux saw nothing wrong with that until he began Hogwarts. There he saw other boys, some who were also firstborns, but they weren't as closely watched as him. They were allowed to talk to anyone (within blood), to take any subject they desired and to play Quidditch. Pollux was afforded none of those things. It didn't matter what he wanted out of life. A Black didn't need subjects or Quidditch to fulfill his duties, so they were deemed unnecessary comforts.

If asked, Pollux would deny his envy of the other boys. He would have liked if he had such freedom, but he would not let his head be swayed by fanciful thinking. Though those boys' families may have allowed that sort of behaviour, the Blacks did not. So with a heavy heart, Pollux accepted his lot in life and continued the Black line, secretly longing for a better life outside of his family duties.


	10. Phineas Nigellus Black

_A/N: Phineas is appointed the newest headmaster of Hogwarts. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Phineas Nigellus Black_

_****Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: ****Jack of Spades - Write about any house._

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 - A Position of Power<strong>

Phineas smiled as he walked around his office as the newly appointed Headmaster of Hogwarts. Finally someone worthy of the title now held it, if he did say so himself. The school needed proper leadership and who better to carry it out than him, a person of such power, from a noble family and a Slytherin at that.

Slytherin was the only worthy house in Phineas' opinion. It was the house of the ambitious, natural born leaders like himself who grew up to hold positions of power and authority. It wasn't for the weak who allowed others to step on them in the name of friendship or love. Slytherins understood that to get by, some people had to be hurt along the way, which is why other Slytherins also didn't mind when it happened to them. They picked themselves and continued striving forward with everyone else.

Phineas did not delude himself into thinking headmastership would be easy. There would be many bumps and unforseen obstacles ahead, but he did not worry. As a Black, he was taught to keep calm in all situations, no matter how harrowing, and as a Slytherin, he knew how to adapt to all variables.

Phineas sat behind the chair of his desk, admiring the trinkets and artefacts he had brought to make the place more homey. He leaned back and looked out the window at the grounds and his new kingdom. Phineas Nigellus Black: Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Phineas looked forward to the trials yet to come.


	11. Callidora

_A/N: Callidora missed her sister dearly. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Callidora Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Her Happiness<strong>

Callidora missed her sister dearly. Once she had run off with Septimus, the family had removed her from the tapestry. Arcturus and Lysandra Black from that point on had only two children and they pretended she never existed, but Callidora couldn't do that. How could Callidora forget the one person who had been with her every step of the way?

Callidora and her sister spent every waking moment together. They shared a room in the house, even though there were countless empty ones available. They loved the same foods, the same colours, the same books and played the same games. They took the same subjects and they were best friends at Hogwarts, always found in each others company though they were a year apart. Callidora and her sister were inseparable.

She saw as her sister got closer to Septimus and though they both knew that their family would not approve, Callidora never stopped her sister. Callidora wanted her to be happy however she could attain that happiness. In life, happiness was hard to come by, something Callidora knew too well.

So she cried for her sister often, constantly missing the girl who she knew better than she knew herself. She wished they could still talk and their relationship had not suffered but she knew that Cedrella was happy where she was. And for Callidora, that would just have to be enough.


	12. Lucretia

_A/N: Lucretia couldn't have children but at least she had her husband. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Lucretia Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - They Had Each Other<strong>

Lucretia couldn't have children. After 7 years of trying with her husband, nothing was happening and her womb would not swell with life. This caused her to spiral into a sort of depression. The one thing that she should have been biologically good at, she could not do. She would never be a mother. She could produce an heir for the Prewett family.

In pureblood families, hers and his, that was actually grounds for an annulment of a marriage. Marriages were not of love but of mutual benefit for the involved families and producing heirs and offspring. Failing one could get the partners out of the agreement, though it used to also be accompanied with death.

But she never had to worry about that. Though her family and his family may have been disappointed, Ignatius could not look at her with anything but love. They had been arranged to be married but had also developed feelings for one another and he would not leave her just because of something she had no control over.

They grew old together, just the two of them. The house was lonely at times but they got through the loneliness together. They would be each other's company and enjoyment. They did this for 40 years and when Ignatius died one grey Tuesday, Lucretia was soon to follow so neither would be alone.


	13. Cassiopeia

_A/N: Cassiopeia is an independent woman. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

__**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Cassiopeia Black__

_**Harry Potter Cooking Club Challenge: **Chicken, Ham_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **Six of Spades: Write about a strong female._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - My Own Person<strong>

Cassiopeia was left alone in the house. Her older brother Pollux had gotten married by the early age of 15, and her younger sister, Dorea, had finally married as well, though later in life. Cassiopeia had found no one to call her own or to start a family with.

She attributed her loneliness to her horrible personality, for it couldn't be her looks. All Blacks had long, alluring jet black hair, pointed noses and grey eyes. They were startling beauties, all stars among the night sky, so there was no question about her attractiveness.

What may have driven others way was her personality and her temper. Her mother would have called her a shrew for she was too strong-willed to be a proper pureblood wife. Her voice was too loud, not delicate like it should be. Her edges were sharp and not dulled like it should be. She was supposed to be subservient to a pureblood male to get a husband.

But Cassiopeia would never let anyone tell her what to do. She would not let a man change her or break her. Even if she tried to obey her mother's wishes to become a 'good' wife, there was always one instance where her show would end and she'd lash out at the suitor. She smiled now at the time lit Lord Reginald's hair on fire when he told her to wear hers a certain way.

Yes, Cassiopeia was left alone in the house, but in a house by her design, under her rules, and to do as she pleased without any ordering of a pureblood husband to his pureblood wife.


	14. Arcturus

_A/N: Arcturus meets his second grandson for the first time. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge****: **Daedalus – Write about giving good advice, but the recipient not listening._

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Arcturus Black III_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **smile, asleep in his arms, spider, hugs and kisses, perfection, don't listen, glittering diamonds_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Honour Thy Father<strong>

Arcturus smiled has he held his new grandson in his arms. Orion had brought him over to the ancestral home while Walburga and Sirius stayed home. Apparently Sirius was creating a mess of the whole thing and Orion wanted an excuse to get out of the house and away from his shrieking wife.

Arcturus brushed a soft hand across the baby's face, the spider veins on his hand contrasting with the porcelain skin of the infant. He took in the small locks of jet black hair and his straight nose. The little baby stared up at him, his grey eyes like glittering diamonds as he in turn took in his grandfather. Arcturus chuckled. Definitely a son of the Black family - truly precious and utter perfection.

He looked at his son with pride and Orion beamed at him feeling the same. He felt honoured, truly honoured that his son would name his own son after him. His firstborn had already been named after his grandfather and himself, and Arcturus didn't mind. It was common for fathers to give their children their names, and his father had been Orion's favourite relative of the whole family. Sirius was a nice boy, a bit hyperactive but a kind and gentle soul. His first grandson would go far and he had faith in him to do the right thing when the time came.

But Arcturus felt even more honour, not just for his name being shared with his new grandson, but the new baby being named for his brother. Regulus, may his soul rest in peace, had passed just a few months ago. He had come down with a horrible case of pneumonia that had been diagnosed too late and he died during treatment at St. Mungos. Everyone had been devastated, another loss within the family, but none more broken up than Arcturus. The two brothers had grown up and done everything together as a team, and Arcturus had foolishly never imagined a life without him at his side. His passing just made Arcutus begin coming to terms with his own imminent death. He knew he had to make his time on earth last and impart some wisdom on those around him, especially his only son.

Arcturus smiled and handed the baby back to his son, who took him carefully. He held the baby to his chest who promptly fell asleep in his arms. Arcturus said sagely, "Take care of the boy, Orion. Guard him with your life and teach him all he needs to know to survive in the world. Raise him in our family ways but please do not stifle his creativity. Shower him with hugs and kisses, but not coddle him. He must learn things for himself but you must there to pick up the pieces when he falls."

Orion nodded but Arcturus doubted his son understood exactly the meaning behind his words. Young people usually don't listen but Arcturus was not worried. He had taught his son well and he believed he would be a good father, to both Sirius and Regulus. They were in good hands.


	15. Hesper

_A/N: Hesper was a still-born Black who never knew the joys of this world. This one was hard. How do you write about someone who never lived at all, but I did something. I hope you enjoy. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Hesper Black_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **childhood_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Never Knew Life<strong>

Hesper Black unfortunately never knew life. Due to certain circumstances and the horrible technology of the day, she was never born into the world.

Hesper never knew the scary feeling of taking that first breath, the bright lights and her mother's touch. She was never doted on and coddled, having fitful nights or giggling happily. She never learned to walk or talk as normal babies would.

Hesper never had a childhood. She never grew up as her siblings did, running through their large house and playing games. She was never thought to be a proper little girl, with manners and etiquette, always minding her 'p's and 'q's.

Hesper never reached adulthood. She never grew up into the beautiful young woman all Black daughters did. She was never courted or arranged to a young pureblood male. She never got married, she never had children and she never grew old.

Hesper was a soul that was never released. She stayed behind the veil, waiting for her debut which never came.


	16. Licorus

_A/N: Licorus helps to raise his grandchildren after their father's death. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Licorus Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Like They Were His Own<strong>

Licorus loved when he grandchildren came to visit: there was Sirius, who had always been a bit sickly but was a delight to have around, Phineas who was a bit too cocky for a 10 year old but Licorus knew that would lead him far, Isla who liked to push her parents' buttons by acting out and little Elladora who was too small to know much.

They all loved to visit him as well. They were always showered with gifts as Licorus couldn't help but spoil his grandchildren. His house was empty once Misapinoa had been married and Arcturus and Cygnus went to start their own families. There was no more life in his home and he looked forward to when his house would be filled with their laughter.

But then Cygnus died. Everyone was upset and Ella Max, now a widow, was besider herself. The depression of her husband's death took quite a toll on her and she lost her will to live with his death. She was neglecting the children and they were now growing up fatherless and motherless.

So Licorus took his grandchildren under his wing. He would look out for them, he would pick up the pieces and the shortfall where their parents could not. He would raise them as if they were his own, for in his heart, he felt they were and he always wanted the best for his children.


	17. Lycoris

_A/N: Lycoris was born without the Black family good looks. This one may seem a bit conceited and superficial, but the Blacks were known to prize their looks as well as their blood purity. I wanted to write about one Black member who just wasn't as attractive as the others. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Lycoris Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - A Goose Among Swans<strong>

Lycoris was not a pretty girl. While all the other Blacks had the lovely long Black hair, full lips and grey eyes, Lycoris had come out plain. Her hair was abnormally pale and very frail, her lips were thin and always cracked and her eyes were a dull brown. She didn't understand it. Why was she different? What had she done?

She could tell that the rest of her family also didn't understand how she could have come out that way. Arcturus and Regulus had come out with handsome features, straight noses and chiseled jaws. They could attract any female they desired. But Lycoris was just different.

She had hoped that this would just be for her childhood. Maybe by the time she was 18, she would grow into her looks. Her hair would strengthen and actually gain some shine, her thin lips would fill on their own and her eyes would lighten to a lovely honey. Instead, she seemed to have declined, making her even more unattractive than before.

It was the cause of much strife for the young woman. Lycoris could attract no male suitors. Even the promise of riches did not entice any young man to court Lycoris. Her parents had tried time and time again to arrange her with other pureblood sons, but none would take her.

Lycoris died alone and childless, wondering why had she been born a goose among a family of swans.


	18. Phoebe

_A/N: This is the last of my unknown Blacks series. Thank you for reading this far. It was definitely hard to think up situations for them simply based on how I think pureblood, muggle-hating wizards/witches would act in certain situations. _

__Phoebe regrets being so cold and mean to those around her. _Phoebe is a moon orbiting Saturn, a very cold ball of gas. So I made her fault be that she's very cold to others around her. __RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Hogwarts Scavenger Hunt - Phoebe Black_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Cold Among the Stars<strong>

Phoebe was cold, not a very friendly girl. She never had any friends outside of her family, and even her siblings were a bit reluctant to play with her. She would bark at anyone who looked at her funny and tended to keep to herself if possible.

Her mother always scolded her for being so intolerable. 'No pureblood male will want a cold woman. You needed to be warmer to others'. But Phoebe was only 10 so she didn't care much about boys and what they wanted.

At school, as she saw her housemates make friends, and boys approach the girls, Phoebe would look on with a spiteful eye. If no boy wanted her as she was, she didn't need them did she. She was who she was, uncaring and short-tempered, but this made her also alone and depressed.

In later years, Phoebe would deny that being married and childless bothered her. She watched her siblings and cousins get married and continue the Black line, and criticised them to hide her own sadness. She now regretted being so cold and detached from those around her. No one would offer her sympathy and no one would spend time with her. They hated her hurtful statements as she lashed out, and they knew she had done this to herself. No one offered her warmth or compassion, for she didn't deserve it.

On her deathbed, alone in her final moments, Phoebe felt the cold seep into her bones and her soul as she fell behind the veil, no warm arms to comfort her.


	19. Belvina

_A/N: Belvina was born with a rare power, which she had to keep hidden from the world. We see two metamorphagi in the Black family (Tonks and Teddy). What if there were another higher up in the family tree? Based on the Blacks' view on purity and normalcy, they would probably suppress Belvina's powers and forbid her from using them. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Transfiguration Assignment #5 - Write about a Metamorphmagus and how being such effects their lives._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Hidden Powers<strong>

Belvina had a special power, setting her apart from the other Blacks. Anyone else would have seen her as interesting for her powers, but within the Blacks, purity and tradition were important. Black women represented the softness and grace of the family. There was no room for any young lady to be different.

Powers such as these were rare and just an odd mutation. Belvina didn't choose to have these powers, but when she was born they were very apparent. For one, her mother almost dropped her when her hair changed colour for the first time. The normal lustrous Black straight hair had suddenly turned bright pink to mimic the little baby girl's blanket. And there was always the odd moment when the girl's skin would turn blue when she was still learning to control her powers.

Belvina was a metamorphagus, one of the few in the world. Despite her family's views, she thought she was very special. She loved being different and standing out among her siblings. But she still lived in their household and was very limited to what she could do. When in the company of family and guests, Belvina was the elegant Black young woman with the perfect manners and the typical Black beauty. She masked her appearance as was expected.

However, when left alone, Belvina was allowed to be herself and changed her appearance to her wildest dreams. She could wear her hair orange, purple or striped if she wanted. She could turn her skin all colours and impersonate duck bills and pig snouts. Unladylike behaviour for the young Black woman, but it was her way of rebelling.

Unfortunately, her mother burst into her room one night, catching the girl in the oddest situation: Belvina was a merwoman. She had found a book in the manor library and decided to experiment. She had the large black eyes, green scaly skin, webbed fingers and long, seaweed-like hair. The two women shrieked, Belvina's scream almost garbled by her oddly-shaped mouth. There was a shouting match, drawing the attention of her siblings who all regarded her with smug and disdainful looks. Belvina was lucky to not have been blown off the tapestry that night for her disobedience and 'freakishness'.

That altercation had scared Belvina into behaving like a proper young woman. She never morphed her appearance again, instead keeping her powers hidden from the world once more.


End file.
